Nuevas inquietudes
by LadyNiightmare
Summary: Christine contempla unos nuevos sentimientos que jamás ha tenido antes respecto a su matrimonio.


**_Resumen:_** __ _Christine contempla unos nuevos sentimientos que jamás ha tenido antes. Cosas que la hacen dudar e incluso enojarse. Cosas que todo matrimonio suele sufrir en alguna ocasión._

~~~ _OOO_ ~~~

Escuché cerrarse la puerta con un suave crujido, al igual que si con un sonido más fuerte fuese a ofenderme. No había mentido lo suficientemente bien y Erik notó mi hosquedad, resignándose a marchar solo a pesar de todo, teniendo en los ojos la sombra de una preocupación que me hizo estremecer. Por supuesto que sabía que algo no andaba bien en mi persona, pero dicha noche debía asistir a varias reuniones como arquitecto ejemplar, y yo había decidido actuar enferma para no acompañarlo.

Un acto cobarde sin duda, pues el pobre hombre tenía ciertamente poco aguante con los grandes grupos de personas, y solía apoyarse en mí para encontrar la confianza que necesitaba y no huir en cuanto se distraían. Y yo siempre estaba radiante de ser su cimiento, moldeando cada una de las situaciones para que ninguno de los interlocutores se encontrase incómodo.

Cerré el libro entre mis manos con un audible resoplido, estirándome aún más sobre el sofá, sintiéndome abatida. Tendría que haberle escoltado; el día de hoy era importante para él, al igual que difícil, y lo único que había hecho yo era fruncir el ceño y los labios y darle pésimas escusas para que me dejase sola.

A veces echaba en falta las horas sin nadie más a mi alrededor. Tras nuestro matrimonio Erik se había amoldado a mí de una forma increíble. Era cierto que de vez en cuando desaparecía para cavilar sus propios asuntos en soledad, y detestaba cuando lo hacía, pero en general solía revolotear a mi lado como una mariposa —bendita la comparación—, habiendo descubierto un nuevo mundo que jamás imaginó antes. Yo, para mi bochorno, era más reacia a tener a alguien así durante muchas horas, e incluso acabé discutiéndole por ello, a pesar de saber que en realidad le echaba en falta si no me seguía.

La vida de casados era una cosa extraña, y con menos de un año de experiencia, se podría decir que todavía caminábamos por senderos desconocidos.

Observé el fuego en la chimenea, dando un respingo cuando el reloj sobre el mármol que la decoraba indicó que se trataban de las nueve.

Erik no vendría hasta bien entrada la noche, dándome ese pensamiento un latigazo que me hizo ir a la cocina para comer algo, moviéndome con una torpeza absurda, sintiéndome presa de un fantasma que se iba cargando en mi espalda, encorvándome cada vez más, clavándome sus afiladas uñas en los costados.

De vez en cuando olfateaba de manera imperiosa y me erguía, intentando aclarar las ideas. No creía haber tenido jamás antes tales sentimientos de desasosiego sobre el hombre con el que me había casado, ofreciéndonos una confianza mutua con la que poder convivir. Era cierto que Erik era más reacio a relajarse respecto a la confianza, todavía crispando los dedos sobre pensamientos absurdos; temía el momento en el que huiría de él, abandonándole en un pozo de miseria y dolor. Yo había aprendido a ser paciente, a intentar comprenderle y a ampararlo cuando lo necesitase.

Quizá para algunos fuese una relación difícil y poco satisfactoria, pero a mí se me hinchaba el pecho cada vez que recordaba lo mucho que habíamos avanzado, poco a poco, teniendo que volver atrás si era necesario.

No cambiaría por nada mi actual existencia; las amistades que mantenía, el trabajo que ejercía en la ópera, los sueños que algún día cumpliría. Todo perfecto.

A excepción de un mes atrás, en el cual todo pareció volverse de un tenue color gris, tornándose poco a poco a negro. Por supuesto solo desde mi visión, pues Erik no parecía percibir dicha decoloración, ignorante del poco brillo que ejercía el sol en el crepúsculo, o de cómo los verdes del jardín trasero se iban transformando en azules cuanto más pestañeábamos.

Subí las escaleras que daban a nuestra habitación de dos en dos, dirigiendo los ojos en todas las direcciones, no estando cómoda en una casa vacía y casi a oscuras. Encendí varias lámparas de gas, mirándolas con dureza, al igual que si me hubiesen ofendido. Absurdo sin duda.

Vi de refilón el cuarto preferido de Erik, su estudio y biblioteca. Allí mantenía todos los instrumentos que solía tocar más a menudo, y cientos de libros se agrupaban en las paredes al igual que candelabros, en un orden que solo él comprendía. Su olor era mucho más fuerte en dicha sala, y antes de llegar a cruzar el pasillo completo, cerré esa puerta de un golpe, introduciéndome entonces en nuestra habitación con algo escamándome la piel.

Con una prisa absurda decidí tomar un baño, intentando que los resquicios del calor del verano todavía durasen, a pesar de haber entrado en un otoño demasiado frío. Algo dentro de mí me hacía temblar, resignándome con un puchero cuando me senté frente al tocador para peinarme los rizos. La mujer en el espejo me devolvía la mirada, y mantenía en su rostro una expresión adusta que me asustó. Intenté alisar su frente arrugada, y los dos orbes que tenía por ojos sustentaban una tristeza que me inquietaba.

Solté un jadeo y la desazón que me revestía el alma pareció darme un suspiro. Levanté la vista al ventanal que decoraba una de las paredes, quedando embobada con la finura con la que caían las cortinas que la enmarcaban. Desde mi posición, con un pequeño fuego iluminando las esquinas, daban la impresión de ser rojizas, anaranjadas, con unos aires casi de realeza. Tan altas y estiradas, mostrándose orgullosas.

Me levanté para dejarlas encogidas a cada lado, con violencia, pataleando el suelo al igual que si fuese un crío ofendido. No dudé en meterme en la cama, soltando un juramento cuando las sábanas heladas me agarraron la piel, terminando por musitar cosas sin sentido.

Estaba delirando, y con un último bufido dejé mi mente en blanco, deseosa de que la somnolencia me llevase.

 **~)}O{(~**

No conseguí introducirme en un sueño pleno, desplazándome desde un lugar a otro con pensamientos incoherentes; de la consciencia a la inconsciencia. A veces cabellos pelirrojos me rodeaban, al igual que si fuesen llamas que intentaban quemarme; en otras, voces profundas y seductoras me susurraban en la lejanía, no permitiéndome saber de lo que hablaban entre risas. Era al igual que si alguien estuviese golpeándome, dándome ganas de llorar. Fue incómodo, casi doloroso, pero cuando algo a mi espalda me obligó a inclinarme ligeramente ante su peso, era al igual que si me hubiesen rajado el pecho, permitiendo que cualquier tensión que mantenía allí desapareciese. Incluso era más parecido a haber dejado escapar una bandada de pájaros al cielo, habiéndome cortado con sus plumas el interior.

El largo brazo de Erik me rodeó con fuerza, acercándome a su marco delgado con un suspiro perezoso. Hice un sonido cansado, intentando aclararme la garganta con disimulo antes de hablar.

—¿Qué hora es? —le pregunté con los ojos cerrados. Todavía estaba terriblemente oscuro en las afueras y el fuego en la chimenea se había extinguido, por lo que supuse que había venido antes del amanecer.

—Cerca de las doce.

O incluso antes.

Di un pequeño estremecimiento, intentando mirarle por encima del hombro a pesar de no ver nada. Sus ojos centelleaban con los rayos de luna que entraban desde la ventana descubierta, dándoles un aire siniestro. Si no supiese que se trataba de mi marido habría gritado por el susto de ver dos joyas brillar en las tinieblas.

Antes de seguir cuestionándole nada me paró, abrazándome más fuerte, permitiéndome sentir que su piel irradiaba un calor que yo no poseía.

—Estaba preocupado por tu salud, por eso regresé antes.

—No tendrías que haberte molestado —mentí con reticencia, tensándome en su agarre. Las palabras que usó no eran claras, más como si una capa las estuviese cubriendo. Volví a encogerme ante su risotada final.

—Es lo menos que mereces, querida. —Me besó la coronilla—. Ahora, ¿vas a decirme qué es lo que te molesta además, verdad?

Con un murmuro enojado me separé de él, sin cavilar si quiera si podía ofenderle. Había sido una necia por haberle hecho molestarse en las tontas preocupaciones que me agitaban. Pretendí hacerme la dormida de nuevo, dándole a entender que me encontraba cansada, pero Erik era alguien insistente, arrastrándose él en esta ocasión a mi lado, no permitiéndome mucho más espacio en una cama tan grande. Ignoró mis quejas enfadadas, llegando a colocar su rostro sobre mi cabello, respirando tan fuerte que me movió los rizos, haciéndome cosquillas.

—Llevas comportándote de forma peculiar durante varios días, _mon amour_ —murmuró entre los mechones, tragándose su aliento mi piel—. Y tú Erik puede ser muchas cosas, pero no un lector de mentes.

—No digas sandeces —le regañé. Esto no solo llevaba ocurriendo _varios días_.

—¿Es algo que haya hecho? —continuó sin rendirse, ofreciéndome estremecimientos cada vez que hablaba. Sus pies helados llegaron a mis pantorrillas descubiertas, terminando por encajar mis caderas contra las suyas aun estando de espaldas a su pecho. En ocasiones era como su almohadón personal, apretándome hasta cortarme las bocanas de aire.

—Por supuesto que no —dije horrorizada—. ¿Has hecho algo por lo que debería estar molesta? —me atreví a cuestionarle.

—Así que, ¿te encuentras molesta? —declaró repentinamente. Maldito fuese.

—Erik, pretendo dormir —terminé por hacerle saber tras un suspiro derrotado. El punto era no volver a hablarle si me preguntaba lo que fuese. El dichoso hombre sabía cómo sondear a las personas, y actualmente me encontraba lo suficientemente despistada como para acabar soltando todo a bocajarro y después arrepentirme.

—Hablaremos por la mañana, entonces —me hizo saber con el tono serio, al igual que si se tratase de una amenaza más que de una sugerencia.

Gruñí a modo de réplica, pero me negué a decirle nada más, cerrando los párpados cuando sentí sus labios posarse de nuevo en mi contra para otro beso.

 **~)}O{(~**

Me arrastré fuera de la cama sin que Erik se diera cuenta. Era terriblemente temprano, pero mi cuerpo se encontraba cansado de estar tumbado, y desperdiciar una mañana tan soberbia sería una lástima. Decidí dejarle a él entre las sábanas, hecho un lío con las mantas de colores, todo resplandeciente, en un sueño del que solía disfrutar poco.

El mío había sido más difícil, todavía siéndome imposible sacar de la mente a la mujer pelirroja y sus sonrisas picarescas.

Fueron todo muecas y fruncimientos de ceño mientras me vestía y molestaba en hacer el desayuno, trinando con tristeza de vez en cuando, pellizcándome la piel de las mejillas y los nudillos, con una ira que me golpeaba todavía. Algo irracional, pues ya mantenía a mi esposo entre las paredes nuestro hogar.

Paré la taza de té antes de llegar a juntarla a los labios, observando un punto vacío en la pared, sin nada particular. Lo que le sucedía a mi mente en aquel instante era lo mismo que sufrían mis ojos; a pesar de vigilar la pared blanca, sin un solo borrón, comenzaba a imaginar cosas insensatas, descabelladas ideas, manchas donde no las había.

Me quemé la lengua por ser tan descuidada, pero algo dentro de mí me decía que lo merecía por recelosa. Todo estaba inmaculado, tan puro como siempre.

Arrastrando la silla en la que me encontraba sentada, y con nuevas ideas que me hacían enrojecer la piel, subí las escaleras a nuestro dormitorio igual de rápido que la noche anterior, abriendo y cerrando con más delicadeza la puerta al introducirme, estudiando todavía al hombre dormir, acariciándole la luz del sol la espalda desnuda, mostrando con crueldad las cicatrices que le cubrían allí la carne, trenzándosela de manera despreciable.

De dos zancadas llegué al borde de la cama, y a pesar de estar ya vestida y bien peinada, me recosté a su lado, panza arriba, emitiendo un suave grito cuando su largo brazo me tomó veloz y me acercó a él, escondiendo la cabeza en la curva que se formaba desde mi clavícula hasta la mandíbula.

—Buenos días —bisbiseó con la voz ronca y contenta. Depositó un beso en aquella misma zona, respirando después fuerte.

Me crucé de brazos, dirigiendo toda la atención a los cobertores que decoraban el esqueleto de la cama; eran, cómicamente, de colores crema, oscilando desde el amarillo vainilla hasta el rojizo azafranado.

Di una carcajada seca, llevándome los dedos a la frente. Erik se apartó, con la expresión deforme curiosa, al igual que si acabase simplemente de chillar alguna enajenación.

—No digas nada —le hice callar antes de poder argumentar lo que fuese que se le ocurrió, pues no era de ese tipo de persona que olvida con facilidad, molestándose aún por lo que no discutimos ayer.

—Muy bien.

Esperó paciente a que hablase, sin soltarme, pero con la seriedad con la que aguarda un perro a que alguien le ofrezca un bocado, deseoso de compartir lo que fuese. Me permití estudiarle de reojo un momento, volviéndose aún más profundo mi rubor, nacido directamente desde el más agudo de los bochornos.

¿En qué momento mi desdichado ingenio se había atrevido a crear cosas que no debía? Cosas como la duda, la envidia, o los celos.

La siguiente risotada que salió de mi boca fue parecida a un mordisco, despedazando el aire a nuestro alrededor, y mis palabras no fueron menos que eso también, mostrándose afiladas.

—¿Recuerdas a _madeimoselle_ Arnould? —Le sentí erguirse para enseguida asentir, apretando su abrazo. Solté un suspiro, dándole realidad a lo que decía—. No me gusta esa mujer.

La preciosa dama había quedado viuda en dos ocasiones, teniendo ahora la misma edad que Erik y una fortuna de la que casi todo el mundo en Paris estaba bien enterado.

—¿Perdón? —masculló él, estupefacto. Eso mismo consiguió que hiciese un resoplido muy poco femenino—. Christine, ¿qué intentas…?

—Es simplemente eso, Erik. Ayer me preguntaste qué era lo que me molestaba. Es solo ella; nada más.

Me mordí el interior de los carrillos, cerrando los ojos ante el peso de lo que había soltado. La mujer era preciosa, entendía sobre cientos de cosas las cuales los hombres admiraban, y ahora intentaba especializarse en la arquitectura, rogándole a mi esposo que la ayudase a crear una nueva casa en la que poder vivir, cosa la cual él había accedido, sobre todo por el jugoso importe que le daría al finalizar.

—¿Dijo algo impropio sobre ti? ¿Qué motivos tienes para despreciarla? —inquirió de manera cuidadosa.

Erik por supuesto que no apreciaría los avances de Arnould, demasiado ensimismado en otras cosas que le interesaban más, y aquello era algo que me alegraba. Pero tras verles juntos en el salón de una de las casas de nuestras amistades, charlando sobre la forma perfecta de una chimenea, hombro con hombro, todavía se me revolvían las tripas. La harpía me había lanzado una mirada llena de odio al separarles, disimulando con palabras aduladoras y sonrisas falsas toda la situación. Erik se había colgado de nuevo de mi brazo tan contento como siempre, pero no pude evitar sentir una punzada de amargura ante lo que había visto.

En un principio intenté convencerme de lo absurdo de la situación, y que quizá estuviese siendo exagerada, pero cosas parecidas pasaron en las siguientes reuniones, hasta que coincidieron en crear un nuevo hogar para ella. Y por eso mismo había acudido ayer a las reuniones; reuniones donde ella mandaba.

—No es nada de eso, querido. —Dejé que ese brazo que me había cubierto la vista llegase al suyo, arañándole allí donde las puntas de mis dedos se aventuraban. Con otro suspiro permití que lo que me estuvo molestando saliese.

Erik se mantuvo callado, sorprendido, tragando todo lo que tenía que darle sin una sola contorsión del rostro; impasible. Di patéticas escusas tras esperar una respuesta que no llegó, tartamudeando y temblando, casi riendo con histeria, intentando marcharme de la cama que parecía engullirme, como si hubiese puesto demasiado peso sobre ella. Pero él me retuvo, llegando a colocar su palma sobre mis labios para que no hablase.

Creí que le estaría quemando la mano, pues el aire que recibía en contra me hacía daño, dejándome ampollas allá donde tocaba. Que tonta había sido al cavilar tales estupideces. ¿Qué podría pensar él ahora? Siempre había estado segura de mí misma, con los pies bien clavados en la tierra, y por un momento me había dejado llevar hacia las nubes, demasiado cerca del sol, teniendo la misma sensación entonces que ahora con mi aliento.

—Colette Arnould —habló repentinamente, y una ola de enojo me sacudió, teniendo que menear la cabeza para deshacerme de ella.

Apartando su pesada extremidad con todas mis fuerzas, más justificaciones salieron, cada una peor que la anterior, y por un momento deseé que el colchón no tardase en tragarme de una vez por todas.

Nunca había tenido motivos para dudar de Erik; jamás. No vacilaba en expresarme su amor todos los días, sea como fuese, e incluso en los peores momentos había dejado clara su posición de mantenerse a mi lado a pesar de todo. Y yo le venía con tal locura, habiéndome encolerizado incluso, al igual que si me estuviese engañando.

—No entiendo por qué tengo estas sensaciones —terminé por declarar en mi defensa, aún estudiando las telas que caían sobre nosotros. Era como si se estuviesen burlando de mí, al igual que si quisieran atraparme pero no se atreviesen a descender del todo.

En mi pecho algo se rompió; creí que podría haber sido mi alma, y de ella brotaron más frases inconclusas o con poco sentido. Entre todo el revoltijo de sensaciones que además me abrumaron, Erik consiguió entenderme, llegando a rodar sobre su estómago para colocarse encima de mí, con cuidado de no dañarme. Tenía los ojos cristalinos, y una sonrisa que no sabía qué la formaba decoraba sus extraños labios. Se veía terriblemente feo a la luz de la mañana, pero tuve que responder su gesto ante la felicidad que irradiaba todo su ser en ese instante.

Reímos con suavidad, por motivos diferentes, pero de manera genuina. Era sorprendente todavía no conocer toda la gama de situaciones que podrían superarnos en el matrimonio, y temblaba al pensar en qué más se nos pondría por delante del camino con el paso de los años. Eran cosas las cuales estaba dispuesta a superar, o a luchar para que me dejasen pasar.

—Me parece terriblemente malvado tener este tipo de pensamientos, sobre todo porque eres todo luz y calidad, Christine, pero lastimosamente no soy capaz de poner otro nombre a lo que me sobreviene. —Llegó a estirar el brazo y, con los dedos como plumas, apartó unos pequeños rizos de mi frente, los cuales había ignorado por completo. Aguarde con algo de inquietud sus palabras, pero la sonrisa cándida no desapareció de mis labios, a pesar de temblar ligeramente—. ¿Sientes celos?

Las tripas se me anudaron, teniendo una contracción grave además en el pecho. De repente era como si me estuviese aplastando, y tras no responderle de seguido, comenzó a reír, cosa que me hizo sonrojar aún más.

—No creo que vayas a dejarme por ella —intenté aclararle, comenzando a enojarme de nuevo. Últimamente mis emociones eran un cúmulo que se movía de un lugar a otro sin antes avisar. En verdad nunca creí que mi esposo fuese a desaparecer con otra dama, pero de manera inconsciente la posibilidad me había rozado.

—No me refería a ese tipo. Más bien al de la envidia que puedes sentir por la señora Arnould.

Di un resoplido, cruzándome de brazos, no permitiendo que sus ojos me viesen.

—No soy tonta, Erik —hablé ofendida—. Ya quisiera ella tener lo que yo tengo.

—Por supuesto que no lo eres —acertó él, besándome el vientre, llegando a pellizcarme la tela y piel con los dientes, molestándome.

Con un suspiro final le hice apartarse, quedando sentada al borde de la cama con la intención de marcharme de su lado por un tiempo breve. No me encontraba para bromas, y me parecía cruel que él me tratase así cuando yo era delicada a lo que refería tener que afrontar sus cuestiones o miedos, incluso los más absurdos.

Antes de poder flexionar las rodillas, alegando que iría al mercado a comprar, me agarró por los hombros, manteniéndome en el sitio. Dejó que su cuerpo me abrazase desde atrás, habiéndose arrodillado a mis espaldas, todavía risueño. Sus largos brazos me enredaban con él, y no pude hacer más que deleitarme con su olor.

—Tonta Christine. Como si su marido pudiese vivir sin ella. —Me apretó más fuerte, exprimiéndome el aliento—. No debes preocuparte por esa mujer. Haré su casa, me pagará, y no volveré a saber nada de ella. Es demasiado entrometida para mi gusto; cuanto antes termine con la relación que nos une, mejor para todos. Incluso Amir decidió no parecer ayer em la fiesta, prefiriendo no verla.

Me mordí los labios, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Tampoco fue? —Negó en mi cuello—. Lamento no haber acudido contigo entonces. Ahora puedo entender por qué regresaste tan pronto.

—Esa serie de reuniones son solo para normalizar mi situación —me hizo saber—. Para que tengas un hombre al que llamar marido, no solo una sombra.

Le miré de reojo, arrugando la nariz. Le arrimé la mejilla para que me diese otro beso, gustoso él de regalármelo.

—Nunca podría enamorarme de otra mujer, Christine —susurró con la voz ronca, brillando en sus ojos la sinceridad.

Dándole varios golpecitos en la piel que tenía a mano, me permitió levantarme, sacudiéndome las telas de la falda. Él se tumbó sobre las sábanas, estirándose como un felino gigantesco, haciendo sonidos mientras se desperezaba.

—Yo tampoco podré encontrar a un hombre tan maravilloso como tú, querido. —Tendiéndole la mano, esperé que la tomase, contenta cuando no dudó ni un instante y se colocó a mi lado en toda su altura—. Me acompañarás entonces a comprar, ¿verdad?

—Pasearemos por el parque. —Aquello no era una cuestión.

—Una maravillosa mañana de domingo.

Con otro beso final, me separé de su lado, ordenándole que se diese prisa si todavía quería desayunar.

La mujer pelirroja jamás sabría las maravillas de mi matrimonio.

 _~~~OOO~~~_

 _Hacía un montón que no escribía algo así y lo publicaba. Tengo más cositas escritas, pero el tiempo se me marcha de las manos con las clases. ¡Qué ganas de que lleguen las vacaciones de verano!_

 _Ojalá y os haya gustado!_

 _Un saludo y hasta la próxima!_


End file.
